Not The Ugly Duckling Story
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Karena, kecantikkan yang sesungguhnya tak hanya dilihat dari fisik. Warn: SasuFemNaru


**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this story is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator**. Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

 **Rate** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuFemNaru

 **Warning** :AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran,EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature Content.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** **: Karena, kecantikkan yang sesungguhnya tak hanya dilihat dari fisik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna.. (^o^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not The Ugly Duckling Story**

 **By.**

 **Namikaze Eiji**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Cause everyone who sees you**_

 _ **Always want to know you**_

 _ **And everyone that know you**_

 _ **Always has a smile"**_

"Naru"

"Naru"

"Naru"

"Ne," aku membuka kedua earphone ku saat mendengar panggilannya. Segera kuletakkan iphone-ku di meja belajar dan berlari keluar kamar untuk menghampirinya.

Mataku menyapu penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas; rupanya ia telah bersiap-siap keluar. Kelihatan tampan dengan sweater dan celana hitamnya. Seperti biasa dia pasti keluar sampai malam lagi, kegiatannya hampir seperti itu setiap hari. Seolah lebih baik berada diluar daripada dirumah, bersamaku.

"Aku akan keluar. Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam, jadi jangan menunggu-ku," ucapnya setelah selesai memasukan semua barang yang akan ia bawa kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, meski jelas aku tak pernah menuruti perintahnya yang satu ini. Karena, kerap kali ia memdapatiku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu; menunggunya. Dan ia dengan segala kebaikan hati yang ia miliki akan dengan berbaik hati menggendong-ku dan membawa-ku ke kamarku.

Manis bukan?

Tapi aku selalu menampik dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri yang ia lakukan untukku hanya karena ia adalah seorang pria yang baik bukan karena ia memiliki perasaan khusus untuk ku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia segera melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen kami. Aku masih terdiam di tempatku berdiri tadi, mataku masih menatap pintu apartemen kami.

Aku menarik nafas ku dan menghembuskan kembali. Mencoba mengatur perasaan emosi yang mulai bergejolak dalam benakku.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia senpai-ku di kampus tempat kami menimba ilmu dan juga suami-ku. Usia kami hanya terpaut 3 tahun, umur-ku 20 tahun dan dia 23 tahun. Kami menikah 1 tahun lalu, alasannya klise; perjodohan. Tepatnya kedua orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk menikahiku, karena dia ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Sedangkan orang tua-ku sangat menyukai Sasuke.

Pernikahan kami memang terasa hambar. Kami bedua menikah karena sama-sama di paksakan dan tak ingin membuat orang yang kami sayangi kecewa. Tak ada Cinta dalam pernikahan kami.

Yah... itu awalnya yang aku pikirkan. Tapi, bukankah Cinta datang karena terbiasa? Lambat laun aku mulai menyukai pria yang menjadi suami-ku ini. Ah, ralat lebih tepatnya 'mencintanya'. Dibalik sikap dan wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan datar, aku tahu dia adalah pria yang baik. Tapi, sepertinya hanya aku yang mencintainya, sedangkan dia tidak. Mungkin, dia malu menikah dengan-ku, karena penampilanku yang memang jauh dari kata menarik.

Sasuke merupakan mahasiswa paling tampan dan populer dikampus. Selain itu, dia juga sangat pintar; terbukti dengan banyaknya penghargaan yang ia dapatkan.

Sedangkan aku?

Yah... hanya begini saja. Tak ada yang spesial. Aku nyaris tak dikenal, sampai aku menikah dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja dampaknya buruk; setidaknya menurut-ku begitu.

Semua orang merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke yang harus menikahi gadis biasa seperti-ku. Di kampus saja julukan-ku adalah 'si burung hantu' karena kacamata besar yang selalu ku pakai kemana-mana.

Mata-ku manatap Foto pernikahan kami yang tepajang dengan indah di dinding, lalu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya aku harus merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not The Ugly Duckling Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto," teman-ku Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah-ku dengan semangat lalu berlari menghampiri-ku. Kedua sudut bibir-ku tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman menyambut kedatangannya.

Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena terlalu bersemangat berlari. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menabrak-ku dari belakang dan sukses membuat-ku jatuh dengan buku-buku tebal-ku.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan, Burung Hantu," Haruno Sakura berbisik dibelakangku lalu melangkah pergi. Dia kapten cheers di kampus-ku. Ia cantik, namun sayang kecantikkan rupanya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya. Dari sorot matanya setiap kali ia menatapku, aku tahu ia membenci-ku-sangat. Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke sebelum aku dan Sasuke menikah. Tentu saja, mereka putus karena terpaksa. Sasuke tidak ingin menduakannya dan tentu saja dia tak ingin menjadi pria yang suka berselingkuh.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dingin yang mulai menjauh dari pandanganku, tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan kasarnya. Jujur saja, aku terus merasa bersalah padanya; karena membuat hubungannya dan sasuke putus.

"Naru, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya khawatir seraya menbantu-ku merapikan buku-buku kesayangan-ku yang kini bertaburan dilantai kampus.

"Dasar _Malefincent_ ," maki Ino sambil menatap tajam pada punggung Sakura. Membuat kekehan geli lolos dari bibir-ku saat mendengar julukan yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

Setelah itu, kami berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lapangan ke gedung kampus-ku. Aku mahasiswa kedokteran, sedangkan Sasuke mahasiswa jurusan teknik. Impiannya menjadi arsitek seperti ayahnya.

Aku sering mengintip lukisan rancangan-rancangan rumahnya dan sangat takjub melihatnya. Aku yakin, ia akan menjadi arsitek hebat nanti.

"Naru, apa kau sudah memutuskan akan menggunakan baju apa untuk pesta minggu depan?" Ino bertanya dengan semangat ke arah-ku.

"Pesta minggu depan? Pesta apa?" kedua alisku menyatu membentuk satu garis lurus, mata-ku menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu memutar bola matanya jengkel mendengar jawaban-ku yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. " Astaga, masa kau tidak tahu? Pesta dansa tahunan kampus! Kau kan tidak pernah hadir, kali ini kau wajib hadir." ujarnya memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya-ku, tak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta itu.

"Karena, sekarang kau punya pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa."

"Aku tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa," jawab-ku menjawab pernyataannya sekenanya.

"Lalu, suami-mu yang kelewat tampan itu akan kau kemanakan?" ucap Ino gemas.

"Sasuke senpai pasti akan datang. Ia kan ketua organisasi mahasiswa," tambahnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tak bisa. Aku sibuk, lagipula aku tidak bisa berdansa. Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diri-ku sendiri dan juga dia..."

"Kalau begitu jangan permalukan dia. Dandan yang cantik dan lenturkan badan robotmu itu,"

"Tsk, sialan kau,"

Ino tertawa mendengar decakan-ku membuat ku mendengus kesal lalu tak lama aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen**

"Sa-sasuke," aku berdiri di sebelah meja. Tak berani menatap kedua mata oniksnya. Dari sudut mata-ku, aku tahu ia tengah menggambar skestsa bangunan di kanvas putih.

"Hn?"

"Aku..."

"Namikaze Naruto, aku sedang sibuk. Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." ucapnya tajam, aku tahu bertanya padanya saat ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat; sangat tidak tepat. Ia tak pernah suka kegiatannya terganggu terutama saat ia tengah menggambar sketsa miliknya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa minggi depan?" ujarku dalam satu tarikan nafas setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang kumiliki.

Dia berhenti menggambar. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dengan elegan.

Sialan. Bahkan, dengan ekspresi bingung pun dia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk ke pesta dansa?"

"Kalau aku bilang sudah punya?"

Ku beranikan diri menatap kedua mata indahnya."Ah, begitu. baiklah, aku... hanya ingin bertanya." ujar-ku gugup, lalu tersenyum malu.

'Bodoh, tentu saja dia sudah punya pasangan,' maki-ku kesal pada diri-ku sendiri.

Setan apa yang merasuki-ku hingga aku berani bertanya seperti ini padanya?

"Ma-maaf, mengganggu Suke." Aku menundukkan kepala-ku, lalu berlari pergi ke kamar-ku.

Aku menutup pintu kamar-ku lalu menyenderkan punggung-ku. Mataku menerawang; menatap langit-langit kamar-ku.

Mata-ku mulai terasa perih. Cairan bening mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata-ku; membuat pandangan-ku buram. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar tanga kanan ku terangkat ke atas lalu meremasnya pelan saat raa sakit itu mulai menusuk-nusuk hati-ku.

Entah kenapa, rasa sesak ini datang begitu saja saat membayangkannya akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan orang lain. Dengan seseorang yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

 **Eiji Notes** : Emm.. ini fic Twoshoot jadi cuman dua chapter. Spesial buat ulang tahun saya ama Sasuke deh :D sebenernya udah kelewat sih tapi tetep pengen buat :D. Makasih udah mampir baca, jangan lupa **Ripiw, Follow, and Fav minna :***

.

.

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

.

.

.

 **Jangan lupa ripiw ya (^o^)**


End file.
